warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petalfur
Petalfur is a gray-and-white she-catRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice with amber eyesRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 106. History In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :Petalkit is not mentioned in the allegiances of ''Outcast, and does not formally appear in the book, but she is mentioned by her mother, Icewing ,along with her siblings; Grasskit, Beetlekit, and Pricklekit. ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Petalkit gets a thorn in her eye, delaying Mothwing and Willowshine from going to the Moonpool. Littlecloud of ShadowClan suggests Mothwing use celandine for her damaged eye. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Petalkit is now a warrior, known as Petalfur. She is chosen by Leopardstar and Mistyfoot to be one of the cats who go on the journey in search of the water from the lake, along with Rippletail. :When the patrol meets dogs, she, Rippletail, and the WindClan cats don't know how to climb trees for safety, because there aren't many trees on RiverClan or WindClan territory. Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Tigerheart and Toadfoot help Petalfur and her Clanmate along with the WindClan cats. Petalfur is very nervous about it at first but she manages to stay in the tree until the dogs leave. :When the cats reach the stream where the beavers have blocked it with their dam, she and Rippletail play in the shallow areas, happy to be near water again, as their Clan, RiverClan, live on and with a river. :When the warriors try to fight the beavers, Rippletail was cornered, and the beavers gave him a huge shoulder wound and dropped him in the stream. Petalfur managed to pull him to safety but it was too late; his wound caused him to die shortly after. :She helps take apart the dam in the second attempt, and is happy that Rippletail's death was not in vain. She feels very proud that Rippletail's death was avenged when they pulled down the dam. :When the warriors return to the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw offer to go back to RiverClan with her to help break the news of Rippletail's death, but she says she would rather do it alone, the cats depart on ShadowClan territory, with Blackstar being unusally nice and offering a place to eat before they leave. Petalfur declines, in a hurry to return home and tell her Clanmates of Rippletail's loss. Fading Echoes :After RiverClan arrives at the gathering, she begins to talk to Dovepaw. She is very friendly towards her, clearly remembering the close bond they shared on the quest to find water. When she sees Sedgewhisker, and greets her, Sedgewhisker pointedly turns her back on them, still mad at Dovepaw for trespassing on their territory earlier. Petalfur is hurt at first, and notices that Dovepaw is too. She tells her to cheer up, saying that WindClan has always been prickly. Night Whispers Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Icewing:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Siblings: :Pricklekit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters